memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Allianzen
Captain Kathryn Janeway versucht, mit den Kazon eine Allianz zu schmieden um die Position im Delta-Quadranten zu stärken. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Die ''Voyager'' steht unter permanenten Beschuss durch zwei Raumschiffe der Kazon, die schwerwiegende Systemausfälle verursachen. Nachdem es gelingt, mit den Schiffsphasern eines der angreifenden Schiffe zu zerstören, zieht sich das andere zurück. Paris meldet einen Ausfall des gesamten Antriebs, Tuvok den der Waffen. Captain Janeway erkundigt sich bei B'Elanna Torres im Maschinenraum nach dem Status. Um einen Bruch zu vermeiden, musste diese den Warpantrieb abschalten. Der Impulsantrieb ist ebenfalls ausgefallen und sie hat viele Verletzte. Dazwischen meldet Michael Jonas, dass Crewman Kurt Bendera durch eine Explosion seiner Konsole schwer verwundet wurde und Torres lässt ihn auf die Krankenstation transportieren. Auf der Brücke, meldet Kim unterdessen einen Hüllenbruch auf Deck 4. Reprarturteams sind bereits unterwegs. Chakotay meldet Verletzte auf allen Decks und Tom Paris begibt sich in den Maschinenraum, um Torres bei den Reparaturen zu helfen. Tuvok meldet auch massive Schäden am Navigationsdeflektor, weshalb sie nur normalen Schub zur Verfügung haben. Auf der Krankenstation behandeln der Doktor und Kes inzwischen Bandera. Dieser stirbt wenig später auf der Krankenstation. Torres erwähnt gegenüber dem Doktor, dass Bendera ihr einmal an der cardassianischen Grenze das Leben rettete. Chakotay informiert den Captain über dessen Tod und möchte eine Gedenkfeier vorbereiten. Des weiteren versucht Chakotay den Captain davon zu überzeugen, dass die Regeln der Sternenflotte im Delta-Quadranten nicht funktionieren und sie lieber wie der Maquis denken sollten wenn sie überleben wollen. Dieser musste auf sich allein gestellt überleben und sie mussten sich ihre Erfolgserlebnisse hart erkämpfen, da nieman d ihnen helfen wollte. Captain Janeway ist aber nicht bereit, ihre Prinzipien aufzugeben, nur weil sie ausser Rufweite sind. Chakotay weist darauf hin, dass es der vierte Angriff in drei Wochen war und sie es sich nicht leisten können, so weiter zu machen, wie bisher. Akt I: Prinzipien thumb|leftthumb|Hogan sagt Janeway seine Meinung Im Kasino findet die Trauerfeier für Kurt Bendera statt und Chakotay hält eine bewegende Rede über ihn. Er berichtet von seiner ersten Begegnung mit Kurt Bandera in einer Bergbaukolonie auf Telfas Prime. Einige der Bergarbeiter waren mit Chakotays Humor nicht einverstanden und griffen ihn zu viert an. Plötzlich tauchte Kurt Bandera auf, den er nie zuvor gesehen hatte und sie kämpften Rücken an Rücken und die anderen mussten bald darauf einräumen, dass Chakotays Humor gar nicht so übel war. Als er sich bei Bandera bedankte, grinste dieser nur und meinte, er mag einen guten Kampf. Von da an waren sie die besten Freunde und Bandera kämpfte diesen guten Kampf bis zum Ende weiter. Ein Fähnrich pfeift mit einer Pfeife und alle Crewmitglieder stehen auf. Nach der Rede will Janeway das Kasino verlassen, wird aber von Crewman Hogan aufgehalten. Dieser erwähnt, dass viele an Bord glauben, dass sie die momentane Situation mit den Kazon nicht überleben, wenn Janeway ihnen nicht die Replikatoren und Transporter überlässt. Janeway verweist auf die Oberste Dirketive, doch Hogan meint, dass es keine Rolle spielt, was Leute 70000 Lichtjahre von der Föderation entfernt mit ihrer Technologie anstellen. Nach einem heftigen Wortgefecht stellt Janeway klar, dass sie das Schiff lieber zerstört als den Kazon auch nur ein Stück Technologie zu überlassen. Im Gehen meint sie zu Chakotay, dass der Maquis es so machen würde. Chakotay folgt dem Captain und macht Janeway klar, dass die Maquis an Bord nicht für Föderationsprinzipien sterben würden und das Sternenflotten-Protokoll flexibler ausgelegt werden sollte. Chakotay meint, dass die Meinungen von Janeway und Hogan Extreme sind. Chakotay will einen Mittelweg finden, doch Janeway denkt, dass die Prinzipien der Sternenflotte immer zutreffend waren. Janeway lässt den Lift anhalten und fragt nach konkreten Vorschlägen von Chakotay. Daraufhin schlägt er eine Allianz mit einer oder zwei Sekten der Kazon vor. Wenn sie die Ogla und Relora zu ihren Verbündeten machen, hätten sie Ruhe vor den anderen Sekten. Er erinnert Janeway, daran, dass sie als Captain Entscheidungen im Sinne der Crew treffen muss und sich dies einmal fragen sollte. thumb|Tuvok erklärt Janeway die Vorteile einer Allianz Nach diesem Gespräch sucht Janeway Tuvok in seinem Quartier auf. Er meint, dass ihre Besuche selten sind und repliziert ihr vulkanischen Gewürztee. Er weiß auch, dass sie sein Quartier nur aufsuchte, wenn ihr etwas Sorgen bereitet hat. Janeway bestätigt seine Annahme und informiert ihn über Chakotays Vorschlag. Chakotay hat eine Allianz mit einer Kazonsekte vorgeschlagen, doch Janeway meint, dass dies ihrer Erfahrung und ihrer Sternenflottenausbildung widerspricht. Tuvok hält Chakotays Vorschlag jedoch für überlegenswert. Er erzählt, dass als er jung war, ein Visionär namens Spock eine Allianz mit dem Klingonischen Reich vorschlug. Ein heftiger Streit war die Folge, weil die Klingonen als gewalttätige Verbrecher galten. Er selbst sprach sich gegen eine Allianz aus, aber sie wurde beschlossen und brachte Stabiliät in den Quadranten, wie seit 200 Jahren nicht mehr. Außerdem überdauerte die Allianzen Jahrhunderte. Janeway weist darauf hin, dass ein Bündnis mit einer Sekte dieser mehr Macht gibt und dies das Kräfteverhältnis zu den anderen Sekten verändert. Tuvok stimmt zu, meint jedoch, dass sie den Sektor zu verlassen gedenken und ihre Allianz ihnen Sicherheit und den Kazon Stabilität bringen kann. Janeway fürchtet, dass nach ihrer Abreise die Kämpfe wieder ausbrechen. Doch Tuvok hält es für möglich, dass auch zeitweilige Stabilität einen Sinn für den Frieden wecken kann. Als Vergleich zieht er eine Blume aus seinem Quartier heran. Diese ist eine seltene Kreuzung einer südamerikanischen Orchidee und einer vulkanischen Favinipflanze. Er zweifelte den Erfolg an, doch bereits nach wenigen Wochen haben sich die Pflanzen dem Zustand angepasst und wurden kräftiger, als es die einzelnen Pflanzen zuvor gewesen waren. Janeway ist davon wenig begeistert, stimmt aber nach diesem Gespräch mit Tuvok einer Allianz zu. Im Konferenzraum bespricht Janeway mit den Führungsoffizieren ihr Vorhaben. Harry Kim kann diesen Vorschlag kaum glauben, wird aber von Janeway zurechtgewiesen, dass dies nicht der Ort für eine Diskussion sei. Neelix merkt an, dass sie sich in der Nähe des Planeten Sobras befinden und es dort eine Siedlung der Kazon gibt, die von der Kazon-Pommar-Sekte bewohnt wird. In dieser gibt es einen alten Bekannten, der Neelix einen großen Gefallen schuldet. Er schlägt vor, sich mit ihm zu treffen um die Lage zu sondieren. Tuvok fragt, ob dieser Mann befugt ist für seinen Maje zu sprechen, was Neelix verneint, doch meint, dass er gewissen Einfluss hat. Harry Kim macht den Vorschlag, eine Allianz mit Seska zu bilden, den aber alle außer B'Elanna als Scherz aufnehmen. Sie erwähnt, dass Seska schon früher die Kazon zu einer Allianz überreden wollte. Chakotay ist von diesem Vorschlag überhaupt nicht begeistert, doch Janeway stimmt zu und kontaktiert Seska. Neelix fliegt unterdessen mit seinem Shuttle nach Sobras. Akt II: Allianz Culluh äußert seine Überraschung über Janeways Verhandlungsangebot. Er akzeptiert jedoch das Verhandlungsangebot. Seska und Culluh stellen die Bedingung, das sie selbst die Koordinaten auswählen dürfen. Janeway akzeptiert diese Bedingung und Culluh kündigt ihr Treffen in 20 Stunden an. thumb|Neelix spricht Tersa an Währenddessen erreicht Neelix' Shuttle Sobras und der Talaxianer trifft sich mit seinem alten Bekannten Jal Tersa in einer Bar. Er fragt den Barkeeper, ob sein guter Freund Jal Tersa in der Bar sei. Der Barkeeper schickt ihn mit einer Kopfbewegung zu diesem. Sein Bekannter macht gerade ein Puzzlespiel. Wenn er es schafft durch das Umlegen von zwei Stäben aus einem Dodekaedron ein Isokaedron zu machen, will eine der Tänzerinnen eine Nacht mit ihm verbringen. Neelix fragt diesen, ob sein Maje an einer Allianz mit Captain Janeway interessiert sei. Telsa meint, dass man ihn nur deswegen in die Bar gelassen hat, weil er jetzt auf der Voyager arbeitet. Neelix meint, dass sie beide ihren Captains bzw. Maje von Nutzen sein könnten. Neelix schlägt die Allianz vor, wird jedoch von zwei Kazon ergriffen. Kurz darauf wird Neelix festgenommen und Jal Tersa behauptet, das er Neelix nicht kenne. Im Weggehen ruft Neelix ihm zu, dass er die Nacht wohl allein verbringen muss. Unterdessen ist Maje Cullah auf der Voyager eingetroffen und gibt an, das die Kazon-Nistrim ein starker Verbündeter sei. Janeway meint, dass die Nistrim auch ehrenwerte Alliierte sein müssen, die die vereinbarten Bedingungen einhalten. Er darf alle Sekten informieren, dass die Allianz für alle Kolonien und Schiffe der Nistrim gilt. Tuvok stellt klar, dass die Allianz nicht für ihre Technologie und die Waffen gilt. Culluh schlägt außerdem vor, Besatzungsmitglieder auszutauschen. Damit ihre Allianz eine echte Partnerschaft wird, will er die Sternenflottencrew auf sein Schiff versetzen und die Nistrimcrew auf die Voyager. Seska wirft ein, dass man dieses Detail später diskutieren könnte. Culluh stellt klar, dass er bestimme, was sie wann beschließen und will nicht akzeptieren, dass eine Frau ihm Bedingungen diktiert. Doch Janeway stimmt dem nicht zu und beendet das Treffen, ohne eine Allianz mit den Nistrim einzugehen. Culluh appelliert an Tuvok mit Janeway zu Reden und sie zur Vernunft zu bringen. Doch Janeway verlässt den Besprechungsraum. Auf dem Planeten Sobras wird Neelix in einer Höhle inhaftiert. Er fordert die Wächter auf, ihm Kontakt mit seinem Anwalt zu ermöglichen. Doch er wird weitergeschoben und stößt auf eine Gruppe der Trabe. Mabus erklärt Neelix, dass sie hier gefangen gehalten werden, da sie keine Kazon, sondern Trabe sind. Mabus sieht Neelix' Kopfwunde und beginnt die Wunde zu säubern. Er berichtet auch, dass Einige von den kazon zum Verhört geholt wurden, doch von diesne keiner zurückkehrte. Mabus erzählt, dass 20 von ihnen auf dem Schiff starben und sie neun weitere hier verloren, darunter den größten Teil des Regierungsrates, von dem er als Einziger übrig ist. Mabus will nicht warten, bis die Kazon alle töten und plant einen Fluchtversuch. Neelix bemerkte nur zwei Wachen am Eingang. Er erzählt Neelix, dass sie vor dem Entern eine Nachricht an ein anderes Trabe-Schiff übermitteln konnten und Hilfe unterwegs ist.Er fragt, ob sie mit Neelix rechnen können. Währenddessen trifft die Voyager bei den Rendevouskoordinaten mit Neelix ein. Tuvok kann das Shuttle jedoch nicht in einem Radius von zwei Lichtjahren orten. Paris ist sich sofort sicher, dass die Kazon ihn gefangen genommen haben. Tuvok hält dies allerdings für einen voreiligen Schluss. Von diesem ist aber weit und breit nichts zu sehen und Captain Janeway beschließt, zwei Stunden zu warten. Danach würden sie nach Sobras fliegen. Im Maschinenraum arbeitet Torres inzwischen an einer Konsole und Hogan tritt zu ihr. Dieser erkundigt sich, ob an den Gerüchten über Gespräche mit den Kazon etwas Wahres dran ist. Torres meint, dass in dieser Richtung nichts geschehen wird, da das Gespräch von Seska und Janeway sehr schnell beendet war. Hogan fragt, ob sie nicht mit Seska sprechen und sie umstimmen konnte. Torres erklärt, dass viel zu viel passiert ist und Seska nicht die Person ist, für die sie sie hielten. Hogan meint, dass er nicht bereit ist für die Nichtverbretiung ihrer Technologie zu sterben, woraufhin Torres ihm das Wort verbietet und ihn an seine Arbeit zurückschickt, die Dilithiumkammer gefüllt zu halten. Jonas hört unterdessen den beiden zu. thumb|Der Trabe Konvoi mit Kazon Schiffen Im Gefängnis bittet Mabus Neelix ihnen beim Tragen der Kinder zu helfen, da einige zu schwach sind zum laufen. Neelix ist dazu gern bereit und Mabus meint, dass er nicht versprechen kann, dass sie überleben. Mabus warnt Neelix vor einer Wache, die sofort anfängt zu schießen, wenn er Ärger wittert. Dann kommt es unterdessen zu einem Kampf zwischen den Kazon und den Trabe. Diese befreien die Gefangenen und Neelix schließt sich ihnen an. Auf der Brücke, lässt Janeway einen Kurs nach Sobras setzen. Die Voyager sieht sich kurze Zeit später mit einer Armada von Kazon-Schiffen mit aktivierten Waffen konfrontiert. Kim meldet, dass sie sich schnell nähern. Chakotay gibt daher Roten Alarm. Akt III: Neue Freunde? Janeway lässt die Waffen laden und das Führungsschiff rufen. Dieses ruft sie jedoch zuvor. An Bord der Schiffe befinden sich aber keine Kazon, sondern die Trabe. Neelix erklärt, dass diese Schiffe eigentlich Trabeschiffe sind, die die Kazon ihnen gestohlen haben. Neelix will bei einem Essen mehr erzählen. thumb|Die Führungsoffiziere essen mit Mabus Bei einem gemeinsamen Essen berichtet Mabus Janeway von dem Konflikt zwischen den Trabe und den Kazon. Als er acht Jahre alt war, lebten die Kazon in abgesperrten Gebieten, die niemand betreten durfte. Er wusste nicht, dass die Kazon in Armut und im Dreck lebten. Außerdem wurden sie von der Trabe-Polizei schikaniert. Die Isolation wurde damit gerechtfertigt, dass die Kazon gewalttätig seien und eine Gefahr waren. Mabus meint, dass sie die Kazon zu einer Gefahr machten und zusahen, wie sie sich in eine von Hass triefende Armee verwandelten. Als ihnen bewusst wurden, dass die Trabe ihre eigentlichen Feinde waren, hatten sie keine Chance. Er erinnert sich noch genau an seine Flucht auf einem Raumschiff. Janeway sieht keine Zukunft in einer Allianz mit den Kazon und unterbreitet Mabus den Vorschlag, ihre Kräfte zu vereinen. Da sie in der gleichen misslichen Lage sind, eine Heimat zu suchen, sieht sie sie in der gleichen Situation. Mabus meint, dass sie als Nomaden ohne Heimat und Hoffnung leben. Die Kazon lassen sie nirgendwo ansiedeln. Dieser ist einverstanden und schlägt dem Captain vor, gemeinsam alle Kazon-Sekten aufzufordern, mit der Voyager und den Trabe zu verhandeln, um Frieden innerhalb der Sekten zu erreichen. In seinem Quartier stellt Michael Jonas inzwischen eine Kommunikationsverbindung zu den Kazon her und verlangt Seska zu sprechen. Der Kazon Rettik erkundigt sich, wie Jonas ohne von der Voyager entdeckt zu werden, mit ihnen kommunizieren kann, doch Jonas bezeichnet dies als sein Problem. Er will mit Seska reden und Rettik sichert zu, die Nachricht weiterzuleiten. Er soll ihn am nächsten Tag wieder kontaktieren, damit er ihm das Ergebnis mitteilen kann. Die Führungsoffiziere besprechen die Situation und Neelix berichtet, dass die Trabe als Wissenschaftler und Künstler berühmt waren. Niemand wusste im Grunde etwas über die Kazon und ihre Unterdrückung. Die Trabe waren so reich und mächtig, dass sie die Informationen über ihre Spezies selektierten. Tuvok hält es für keine gute Idee, sich mit den Todfeinden der Kazon zu verbünden. Chakotay ist jedoch der Meinung, dass die Trabe über einen Konvoi mit vielen Waffen verfügen und sie schützen können. Janeway erklärt, dass es immer Sternenflottenpolitik war einer neuen Spezies mit Vertrauen zu begegnen, solange dieses nicht enttäuscht wurde. Daher will sie mit den Trabe verhandeln. Auf der Krankenstation sucht Janeway die Trabe auf. Mabis dankt ihr noch einmal für die Medikamente. Der Doktor berichtet, dass der medizinische Zustand im allgemeinen gut ist, aber einige an Unterernährung leiden, die mit Medikamenten behandelt werden kann. Janeway nimmt Mabus mit und spricht mit ihm auf einem Gang der Voyager. Sie schlägt ihm eine Allianz vor, mit der sie das Territorium der Kazon verlassen und für sie eine neue Heimatwelt finden könnten. Mabis meint, dass dieser Plan nur seiner Gruppe und der Voyager hilft, aber er will es ausnutzen, um die Repräsentanten aller Kazonsekten zu Verhandlungen auffordern. Da sie zusammen eine stabilisierende Macht im Quadranten wären, will er die Kazonsekten an einen Tisch bringen, um sie zu befrieden. thumb|Seska und Culluh wollen an den Verhandlungen teilnehmen Culluh empfängt wenig später die Einladungsnachricht und informiert Seska über das Verhandlungsangebot der Voyager und der mit dieser verbündeten Trabe. Culluh fragt, wie dies passieren könnte. Seska antwortet, dass er die Voyager den Trabe in die Arme getrieben hat, indem er auf dem lächerlichen Austausch der Crews bestanden hat. Culluh fragt sich, wie er es zulassen konnte, dass die Verhandlungen von einer Frau diktiert wurden. Als Seska meint, dass diese Einstellung einmal sein Tod sein wird, weist Culluh sie zurecht. Seska kontert und meint, dass er nichts tun würde, um sein Kind zu schaden. Sie informiert ihn über ein Crewmitglied der Voyager, dass ihnen Informationen zuspielt. Culluh will zunächst nicht zu der Konferenz gehen, da er kein caloganischer Hund sein will. Seska stellt klar, dass er es sich nicht leisten kann, der einzige Maje zu sein, der nicht hingeht. Er soll die Verhandlungen nutzen um die Stimmung der anderen Majes zu erkunden und die Stärke des Trabekonvois herauszufinden. Seska offeriert ihm, dass er die Sekten einen, die Trabe vernichten und die Voyager als Trophäe erhalten kann. Janeway lädt daraufhin alle Sekten mit deren Ersten Majes zu einer Konferenz ein. Neelix berichtet den Führungsoffizieren, dass er von Takrit-Söldnern erfuhr, die eine Skizze des Konferenzortes anfertigten. Chakotay vermutet, dass einer der Majes seine Rivalen umbringen will. Tuvok meint, dass dann einer der Majes vor dem Ende der Koferenz gehen wird. Janeway will wegen eines Gerüchtes ihre Verhandlungen nicht abbrechen. Daher befiehlt sie Chakotay sorgfältig alle Kazonschiffe zu überwachen und ordnet eine permanente Transportererfassung an. Neelix und Tuvok begleiten Janeway anschließend. Akt IV: Die Konferenz Auf dem Planeten besprechen Neelix und Tersa die Situation. Dieser erklärt ihm, dass er einen dreieckigen Tisch gewählt hat. Neelix versucht an Informationen zu gelangen, doch Tersa gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass er nichts mehr erfahren hat. Der Talaxianer berichtet der eintreffenden Janeway, die von Tuvok und Mabis begleitet wird, dass sein Kontaktmann nichts mehr erfahren hat, aber Angst hat. thumb|Ein Trabeschiff greift den Verhandlungsort an Nacheinander treffen alle Majes der Sekten ein und werden von Tersa angekündigt. Nacheinander treten Minnis von den Pommar, Surat von den Mostral, Loran von den Hobai, Valek von den Oglamar und Culluh von den Nistrim ein. Culluh meint zu janeway, dass das Schicksal se immer wieder zusammenführt. Janeway sellt ihm Gouverneur Mabus vor. Dieser meint, dass sich die Zeiten ändern, als Culluh anmerkt, dass er nie dachte, dass er mit den Trabe an einem Tisch sitzen würde. Janeway versucht sie von einer gemeinsamen Allianz zu überzeugen. Culluh misstraut den Trabe und Janeway meint, dass sie alle genug von den ständigen Kämpfen haben. mabis beteuert, dass ihr Volk keine Gefahr ist, da sie überall verstreut sind. Als Culluh aufsteht, um sie etwas zu Trinken zu holen, erkundigt er sich bei Janeway nach ihrer Allianz mit den Trabe und wieso sie sein vergleichbares Angebot ablehnte. Janeway erklärt, dass die Ziele der Trabe mit ihren eigenen übereinstimmen, da sie beide Frieden wollen. Ein Kazon meint, dass die Trabe immer den Frieden für sich selbst wollten und die Kazon im Dreck lebten. Culluh wirft Janeway vor, mit der Allianz mit den Trabe erreichen zu wollen, dass alle Kazon kapitulieren und erklärt dies als zum Scheitern verurteilt. Janeway erklärt, dass die Allianz ein Versuch ist Stärke zu zeigen. Janeway bestärkt, dass es keine Drohung ist, sondern ein Angebot. Sie erklärt, dass Fireden eine Chance für sie alle ist. Culluh hält diesen Vorschag nicht für vertrauenswürdig und wirft Janeway vor, eine Heuchlerin zu sein, die sich mit den größten Schurken des Quadranten zusammengetan hat. Mabus steht plötzlich auf, um sich mit seinen Verbündeten zu beraten. Er will sofort mit Janeway reden. Da wird Janeway klar, dass Mabus hinter dem bevorstehenden Angriff steckt. Sie warnt die Majes vor der Falle. Kurz darauf erscheint ein Schiff der Trabe vor dem Fenster des Raumes und eröffnen das Feuer. Janeway gibt über ihren Kommunikator roten Alarm und wird zusammen mit ihrem Team und Mabus auf die Voyager gebeamt. Mit einer Torpedosalve schießt die Voyager das Trabeschiff kampfunfähig, dass daraufhin abdreht. Auf dem Planeten sind sich die Majes einig, dass die Trabe ihre Todfeinde bleiben und begeben sich zu ihren Schiffen zurück. An Bord der Voyager gibt es im Transporterraum unterdessen eine verbale Auseinandersetzung zwischen Janeway und Mabus. Mabus meint, dass sie die größte Chance auf Frieden im Quadranten seit Jahren zerstört hat. Neelix bezweifelt, dass ein Massaker Frieden begründet, worauf Mabus erwidert, dass die Kazon Jahre gebraucht hätten, um sich vom Verlust der Majes zu erholen. Janeway erkennt, dass er alles geplant hat und ihren guten Willen ausgenutzt hat, um den Mord an den Kazon umzusetzen. Mabus behauptet, dass die Kazon nur Gewalt verstehen, worauf Janeway ihm vorwirft, dass er nur Gewalt verstehe. Mabus nennt sie naiv und meint, dass die Realität in diesem Teil des Weltraums sehr hart ist. Janeway bedankt sich dafür nicht und lässt Mabus zurückbeamen. Dieser kündigt an, dass die Kazon sich rächen werden und fragt wie sie mit einem Schiff überleben will. Janeway erklärt, dass sie ihr Schiff nicht dadurch retten wird, dass sie Abkommen mit Henkern trifft. Mabus wird anschließend zurückgebeamt und Janeway befiehlt Paris auf Warp zu gehen. Später beraten sich die Führungsoffiziere im Besoprechungsraum. Janeway meint, dass sie verwudnbarer als je zu vor sind und sicherstellen müssen, dass sie auf einen Angriff vorbereitet sind. Sie verlangt permanente Diagnosen von allen Schiffssystemen, Tuvok setzt taktische Simulationen für die ganze Crew an. Neelix erklärt, dass sie genug Vorräte an Bord haben, um einige Wochen nirgendwo anhalten zu müssen. Torres meldet, dass ihnen maximaler Warp- und Impulsantrieb zur Verfügung steht und ihre Vorräte ausreichen. Janeway macht ihren Offizieren klar, dass es in dieser Region zwar einige freundliche Spezies gibt, die meisten aber nur auf ihren eigenen Vorteil aus sind. Hier gebe es nicht sehr vielke Regeln. Daher sind die Prinzipien und Ideale der Sternenflotte ihre besten Alliierten, die sie haben. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Bei einer Konferenz im Besprechungsraum gibt Captain Janeway Neelix den Auftrag mit seinem Shuttle nach Sobras zu fliegen. Als er in den Orbit des Planeten eintritt, um eine Allianz mit den Kazon auszuloten, ist jedoch ein Shuttle der Sternenflotte zu sehen statt seinem eigenen Schiff. Sonstiges Tuvok deutet in einem Gespräch mit Janeway die Ereignisse um die Konferenz von Khitomer zwischen Spock und dem Klingonischen Reich aus an. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Alliances (episode) es:Alliances fr:Alliances (épisode) nl:Alliances Kategorie:Episode (VOY)